Consumer goods companies aim to teach consumers how to use the individual product so that consumers experience the intended benefit. However, it is impossible for companies to be there with the consumers as they use the actual product. Through attempts at improving the product, companies know that consumers do not always use the product appropriately or in the manner intended by the manufacturer. Consumers have no way of confirming proper placement of the absorbent article with the manufacturer. Further, many consumers may never realize that the placement is improper. This is partially because women all have different levels of overall menstrual flow throughout their cycle and have different absorbent article needs. Often, a woman's menstrual cycle is typically characterized by initial light flow which subsequently increases and finally tapers off to the end of the period. Improper use or placement may not significantly impact one consumer's experience while another consumer may see a significant impact due to improper placement. However, there is no way to determine if an absorbent article is used appropriately in the privacy of the user's home. Further, there is no way for the consumer to verify proper placement at the time of placement with the manufacturer.
Consequently, the need remains for a method of placing the absorbent article that allows the consumer to receive information regarding the actual proper placement of the absorbent article. In addition, the need remains for a method that allows the consumer to receive the information in real time. Furthermore, there remains a need for allowing the individual to send an image of their attempted proper placement and receive validation and/or correction.